All Night Long!
by DUH BOMB
Summary: All night study sessions Big reward. Not a lemon or lime. Implied actions no description. Rated M just in case


A/N: Still have a few more old stories to type up. This is one of them.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. That belongs to Noriaki Tite Kubo. **

**WARNING: THIS ISN'T A LEMON OR A LIME! YOU WANT THAT GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! No flaming on it not turning out like that, I told you.**

Sun streamed through the bedroom window of Ichigo Kurosaki. The sun fell gracefully as to not disturb the sleeping figures of Ichigo and Rukia. Rukia was asleep on his bed, while Ichigo lay asleep with his head on the desk. An empty coffee pot was on it's side on the floor with two mugs beside it. Soda bottles also littered the floor. Some partially covered by clothes from many eras. How did this happen you ask? I'll tell you.

**Flashback to the night before.**

Ichigo walked up the stairs. He could barely contain his excitement. He entered his room and closed the door quietly. He wanted Rukia. BADLY! And there she was. The object of his thoughts was at his desk. But she was studying, looking over notes from school. He walked over and stood behind her. He leaned over and started kissing her neck.

"Whoa there! Ichigo I'm trying to study. I'm not trying to stand out as the kid who flunked. I have to be able to focus so I can help you with hollows." Rukia turned to look at him. She only momentarily stopped his assault on her neck, but she didn't delay him. Oh no. Because he started to nibble on her ear.

She didn't stand a chance when he picked her up and started walking her towards his bed. He kissed her hungrily. He knew she wanted him. But he had to kiss the nape of her neck. That would seal the deal and break her resolve. As he lay on top of her she didn't notice during all the kisses that she was naked. He gave her a massage. He rubbed her shoulders, her back, getting out all of the knots. He didn't miss a spot on her body, private or not. She moaned. But in the back of her mind she knew she had to stop. Ichigo was about to go all the way when Rukia rolled off the bed with a thump.

"Ichigo, I promise if you help me study; I'll make it worth your while." She said breathlessly.

"After I set the mood and get all fired up? Seriously!" Ichigo replied. He waved his hand pointing to the candles, soft music, rose petals, and personal area.

"I'm sorry, but please wait until after the test." Rukia stood up straight. She grabbed the robe they had bought for her a while ago.

"Fine. But if nothing happens after the test I will burn every note you take from now on." Ichigo growled grabbing his own robe.

They sat around his desk going over her notes. They were studying history. For some reason Rukia kept getting the people mixed up.

"Explain to me how George Washington looks like Ben Franklin?" Ichigo looked at her.

"I'm not even studying that. I'm looking at Pearl Harbor. But this is how." She showed him a drawing.

"That looks more like bunnies." Ichigo sweatdropped.

"Ha wrong picture." Rukia pulled out another one.

"Still don't see it. Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

So to get the point across, they dressed up in outfits of that time to practice her reenactment scene for class. Hours of coffee and soda, question and answer; and a million different old outfits later led them to the way they were.

**Back to the present.**

The alarm went off. Ichigo lifted his head with a start and fell out of the chair. He crawled fast over to his desk and hit the alarm. He slumped against his bedside table. Rukia groaned opening her eyes. She glanced over at the alarm clock. She looked closer before jumping off the bed and heading to the bathroom.

"We're gonna be LATE!" she yelled.

Ichigo and Rukia walked home from school silently. The day had been uneventful and the teacher had postponed the test.

"Sorry Ichigo, thanks for helping me study." Rukia smiled up at him. As thanks she had taken care of all the hollows that day.

"Yeah sure." Ichigo grunted. He shrugged his shoulders.

After doing the dishes Ichigo climbed the stairs to his room. He opened the door to find it lit by candles. Rukia emerged from the closet in black lace bra and underwear. He widened his eyes and felt his nose subconsciously for a nosebleed. He never thought Rukia would have the confidence to wear that in a million years.

"I promised I would make it up to you." Rukia smiled as she pulled Ichigo to his bed. "No let me thank you over and over again." She pushed him down and laid over him.

"Your welcome." Ichigo said huskily as he kissed her.

** Thanks for reading. Please Review! I said it wasn't a lemon or a lime. All night long study session should be the title eh looks can be deceiving. If you guessed or were wondering, Mary Jane Girls sung that song. I like their version. Just inspiration, no link between the lyrics.**


End file.
